


hold my hand (it's a long way down)

by walksbyherself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walksbyherself/pseuds/walksbyherself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could start slow, but it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand (it's a long way down)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [SAFEWORDS: an s/m ficathon](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/18051.html).

It could start slow, but it doesn’t.

She could be afraid of him, but she isn’t.

Instead, the first time they are in a room together again, she thinks _you are only alive now because of me_ and it is with pride, not shame.

He turns his head like he can smell it on her. Their eyes meet and he smiles.

They fuck that night on her porch, her head snapping back against the trellis and flowers tangling in her hair.

* * *

(Out of all the others, it’s Allison who understands best.

Jackson is a peacetime love and they are at war.)

* * *

The alpha pack is not about vengeance. They are about domination and control, gaining leverage through violence and the threat of violence.

Lydia respects their intentions, but finds their methods sloppy.

She tells Peter so one night and he laughs long past it being funny, until she can tell he doesn’t remember why he started and his eyes flicker red.

She winds her hand tight in his hair until he settles, his claws shredding tracks on either side of her spine. He lifts his head from her shoulder slowly, dragging the tip of his nose up her throat to the space behind her ear. 

“You owe me a new blouse,” she murmurs and when he laughs again, he is himself.

* * *

Lydia combs through chemistry texts and anarchist cookbooks. She builds wolfsbane grenades. There are acid burns on her fingertips and imprints of Peter’s teeth in her shoulder.

(Peter is careful with a great many things, but never her.)

She stockpiles weapons in her parents’ garden shed, lets Peter get on his knees for her there one morning before school. Afterward, he straightens out her dress with gentle hands. His mouth is still shiny and slick when he kisses her goodbye.

* * *

Lydia wears a scarf to her meeting with Allison’s father. It does not hide a mark, but she lets him think it does. She watches his eyes narrow when he opens the door, watches him weigh the lesser evils.

She needs access to his family’s older records; he doesn’t have a better option for a translator within a hundred miles. Time is running out and she knows he’ll cooperate.

(They had made a joke of it last night.

“What if he won’t let you in?” Peter whispered. “What will you do?”

“This,” Lydia said, and proceeded to demonstrate.

It ended with the sheets kicked all the way to the floor, her voice rasping “Chris, _Chris_ ” as Peter curled his fingers deeper and bit his grin into her thigh.)

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Argent,” she says, and shoulders past him into the house.

* * *

“What _are_ you?”

The knife is slippery with the blood of another alpha already (and beneath that, silver and mountain ash and wolfsbane) but Lydia twists it again until she’s certain she hit the heart.

“That’s not for you to know,” she hisses. The dying wolf coughs blood into her face; she shifts her weight to keep him pinned, until she hears his breath rattle in his throat.

When she climbs to her feet, Peter is watching her. She knows what that look means.

(Later, he will slide gore-streaked fingers through her hair when he pulls her into a kiss. He will lick their enemies’ blood from her skin. She will bite a chain of bruises along his collarbone, and he will say he adores her like this. She will make him prove it.)

For now, he says only, “ _Oh_. Well _done_.”

Lydia wipes her blade clean on the dead wolf’s jacket and smiles.


End file.
